Suteegee
Suteegee is a mutated Weegee clone created by Luigi. He was supposed to be a clone of Weegee made to only obey Weegee, so that Luigi could finally destroy his imposter, Weegee. Weegee foresaw the him being destroyed at the hands of many false Weegee clones created by Luigi, and so he somehow retrieved some of Godzilla's DNA (because everyone who's seen the Godzilla movies knows that something gets messed up when you splice his DNA with something) and stuck it in a vial. He then dropped it into Luigi's Weegee machine without being noticed, and because the DNA was spliced with the Weegee clone's, a rogue, uncontrollable, strangly colored Weegee clone came out. It attacked Luigi, and what happened to the Weegee clone machine was never known. The SuperDNA caused this Weegee clone, Suteegee to keep changing form and appearance, as he was originally just a recolor of Weegee, but he soon became his own character. The Rise of Sqeegee 3 Suteegee's first battle against Sqeegee was in the Rise of Sqeegee 3. Suteegee's appearance changed in this episode because of the SuperDNA. He fought Sqeegee at the Krusty Krab and teleported away after hitting him with a frying pan. He later attacked Sqeegee at Mr. Krab's house, and he was caught in the Sqeegee stare. He was about to die, until Muneegee kicked Sqeegee in the face. Sqeegee and Suteegee then had a final battle, with Suteegee and Muneegee coming out on top, but Sqeegee later escaped and became more powerful. The Rise of Sqeegee 4 Sqeegee attacked Dark Sqeegee and battled him with the help of Leegee and Xuigee. Then he fought Dark Sqeegee on his own and was eventually defeated. He came back again and attacked Dark Sqeegee with all the other characters, and they all eventually fused their energy attacks together into one giant blast that reverted Dark Sqeegee to his normal form. The Rise of Sqeegee 5 Suteegee appeared once again in the 5th episode of the Youtube Poop trilogy, and first fought against the resurrected Dark Sqeegee, who was now separate from Sqeegee. They got into a silly cat fight and Suteegee knocked Dark Sqeegee down. Dark Sqeegee teleported to SpongeBob's neighborhood in Bikini Bottom, but Suteegee pursued him. He the upper hand against him as they were fighting again, but then Dark Sqeegeee began to charge his stare. This proved futile for Dark Sqeegee though, because Muneegee appeared and kicked him in the groin. Dark Sqeegee charged at Muneegee, but he threw a rock at him, and then Dark Sqeegee was struck by lightning. Suteegee finally charged an energy blast and shot at at Dark Sqeegee, burning him to a pile of ash. Later, Suteegee came back and fought with Xuigee and Xeegee against Super Sqeegee, who was then defeated by Xeegee. The Rise of Sqeegee 6 Suteegee showed up in the 6th Rise of Sqeegee, as one of the main characters, who battled Sqeegee several times. He first battled Fire Sqeegee at the Krusty Krab, and then they both teleported to SpongeBob's neighborhood. He fought alongside Arieegee and Omnieegee, but was hit by the Sqeegee stare. He was in a near death situation again, but he just hit one of the Sqeegee heads with a frying pan, and the real Fire Sqeegee was also hit with it, letting Suteegee escape the stare. Then him and his allies teleported away. He wasn't scene again until the final fight in space where he teleported next to Weegee. Fire Sqeegee and Metal Sqeegee were there, and they separated into all of their forms, including Ultimate Sqeegee. Then, Fire Sqeegee fused with all of his other forms except for Ultimate Sqeegee, and became Hyper Sqeegee. Hyper Sqeegee teleported behind Suteegee and punched him, and he was then rammed by Ultimate Sqeegee. This made Suteegee angry, and he charged up to his penultimate form, Suteegee 1.9999999. He used his fast speed to attack both of the Sqeegees, and then he fired an energy blast at Hyper Sqeegee, who deflected it. He started laughing until he was hit in the groin by Weegee. Hyper and Ultimate Sqeegee then rammed into Suteegee and Weegee. After that, Weegee charged at Ultimate Sqeegee and also punched him in the groin. Then Hyper Sqeegee attempted to use his stare on Suteegee, but he absorbed the blast of it and used it to charge up to his final form, Suteegee X.4. Suteegee and Weegee shot Hyper Sqeegee and Ultimate Sqeegee into each other, merging them back into Sqeegee, and Suteegee fired a rainbow Kamehameha at Sqeegee, shooting him back down to the earth and killing him as he disintegrated into a pile of ashes. The Rise of Sqeegee 7 Suteegee will appear in the Rise of Sqeegee 7 as one of the main characters. suteegee_v5_by_dragonmarrs-d4pe128.jpg|Suteegee from the Rise of Sqeegee 5 suteegee v6.png|His appearance from the Rise of Sqeegee 6 suteegee_3_0_by_dragonmarrs-d309vj7.jpg|From the Rise of Sqeegee 3 suteegee 1.9.png|Suteegee 1.9999999